Modern cultivating tool shanks routinely incorporate automatic plow shank reset features utilizing springs to apply an initial preset force resisting movement of the shank upwardly from the plowing or field working position. The preset force is generated through a predetermined preload on the reset spring. Once the preset force is overcome, such as when the plow shank encounters a bolder or other rigid object, the plow shank displaces upwardly to clear the obstruction compressing the spring. After the obstruction is cleared, the spring decompresses forcing the plow shank downwardly back to the plowing or field working position.
The upward displacement of the plow shank is commonly referred to as tripping, and the horizontal force required to induce tripping is commonly referred to as the trip force. Although conventional automatic shank reset features are beneficial, the plow shank ultimately takes the full brunt of the trip force, which, notwithstanding plow shank displacement, often damages the plow shank, which leads to costly and time-consuming repairs. Furthermore, automatic shank reset features in prior art plow shanks routinely maintain an irregular or unpredictable plow depth, particular in hard and dense soil conditions, which often requires multiple plowing operations to produce the desired soil preparation.